Le sourire de la Lune
by Aki no Niji
Summary: J'aime le Soleil, il me protège des autres, il me cache. Mais je préfère la Lune car il n'y a qu'avec elle que je peux être moi-même. Et si je n'étais pas le seul à me cacher derrière l'astre de la nuit ? UR sur l'enfance de Naruto et Sasuke.


Avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux Noël ! Passez de bonnes fêtes de famille ou avec vos amis, mais amusez-vous bien =) Vous pouvez considérez ce petit OS comme mon cadeau de Noël, mais aussi comme cadeau d'excuse ^^' Oui en fait j'avais l'intention de vous publier un OS (pas celui, mais un autre) pour le NaruSasu Day ou pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu comme qui dirait une panne d'inspiration xD Donc voilà mon cadeau ! ...Non, non, ne me remerciez pas, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! Quoique je ne suis pas contre une petite review ^^

**Genre :** UR/OS/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :** ceux qui arrivent à y voir du Shônen-ai là-dedans cherchent vraiment la petite bête ! ...ou pas xD

**Disclaimer :** A Noël, je demande comme chaque année au Père Noël s'il veut bien m'offrir les droits de Naruto, mais je ne suis jamais exaucée - -' Allez, cette année on place la barre moins haut, je demanderai juste Naruto et Sasuke !

* * *

><p><strong>Le sourire de la Lune<strong>

Le soir lorsque les enfants rentrent chez eux, je me retrouve seul au milieu des balançoires désertées. Le vent souffle parfois pour me donner l'illusion que quelqu'un s'y balance encore, mais j'ai beau fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir, je suis toujours tout seul. Alors j'erre dans les rues, observant à la dérobée les fenêtres éclairées des maisons. Un grand frère qui embête sa petite sœur. Une mère réprimandant son petit garçon. Un père ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille, boudeuse. Une famille, tout simplement. Alors je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ce que la nuit ait repris ses droits et que toutes les lumières se soient éteintes, me laissant la lune pour seule compagnie. Elle me ressemble je trouve, la lune. La journée elle se cache derrière le soleil qui ne fait qu'éblouir les autres par ses rayons trop lumineux pour être vrais, et la nuit elle se dévoile enfin, mais uniquement lorsque tous se sont endormis. Oui, c'est tout à fait moi. La lune est seule dans le ciel, malgré toutes les étoiles qui l'entourent elle est seule, car ces petites étincelles de lumière sont bien trop loin pour l'atteindre.

Je poursuis ma route et fais un détour par l'Académie. Je m'assois sur la balançoire isolée seule dans un coin, elle aussi me correspond. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est là mais personne ne va jamais la voir ou jouer avec elle, un peu comme moi. Je me balance en suivant le rythme du vent dans les arbres et lève les yeux vers la lune. En fait je ne dois pas être comme elle, elle semble si pure, si belle. Si j'étais ainsi, je ne serais pas mis à l'écart de cette façon. Mes soupirs se mêlent au vent et je ne sais plus si c'est moi ou bien les arbres qui respirent à ma place. Je me lève et reprends la direction de ma maison. Je ne veux pas rentrer, personne ne m'attends là-bas, alors pourquoi est-ce que je reviens chaque soir ? Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais quelqu'un dans la maison qui me dirait « c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Dépêche-toi, le dîner va refroidir ! ». Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve bien sûr.

J'entends des pleurs. Il est tard pourtant, tous les enfants sont rentrés chez eux bien au chaud dans leur lit. J'approche des sanglots que j'identifie comme ceux d'un petit garçon. Me voilà au bord de l'étang. Je ne vais pas souvent là, cette endroit ne me plait pas trop, l'eau y est profonde et j'ai peur d'y tomber par maladresse. Pourtant je continue ma progression. Le petit garçon se trouve tout au bout du ponton qui surplombe l'étang, lui il n'a sûrement pas peur de tomber. Soudain je m'arrête à mi-chemin et prends conscience d'une chose. Pourquoi le petit garçon en pleurs me laisserait-il l'approcher ? Ne va-t-il pas me chasser comme le font tous les autres ? Ne va-t-il pas me pousser dans l'eau pour me punir d'être venu à lui ? Une chose est sûre, il me lancera un regard plein de haine et de dégout comme le font tous les autres. Alors pourquoi ai-je tout de même envie de venir le réconforter ? Je ne comprends pas et ne cherche pas à comprendre. Finalement je me stoppe dans son dos. Le garçon est recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine toujours secouée par ses sanglots. Je n'ose pas dire un mot ni esquisser un mouvement, j'ai peur de me faire chasser. Alors je reste là sans rien faire, attendant qu'il montre qu'il ait réalisé ma présence. Après quelques minutes ses pleurs s'atténuent et s'arrêtent peu à peu. Je le vois se tourner vers moi avec une lenteur quasi irréelle. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes se plantent dans les miens, et je ne sais pas si c'est la lune qui me joue des tours mais ses yeux semblent encore plus sombres que la nuit. Ses cheveux aussi semblent rivaliser avec elle, mais sa peau a la teinte de mon amie la lune.

Le garçon aux yeux de nuit me fixe un instant puis ses yeux se froncent en un regard remplit de reproches. Voilà. La voilà la haine que j'attendais, elle est bien là dans ses yeux si profonds. Il dévisage si intensément que me noyer dans l'étang me parait maintenant moins effrayant que me noyer dans ses yeux. Pourtant il manque quelque chose. Son regard crie que je le gêne, que je ferais mieux de m'en aller sur le champ, pourtant quelque chose manque. Son regard ne semble pas aussi cruel que celui des autres. Oui c'est ça, il y a quelque chose en moins, et ce quelque chose en moins c'est le dégout. Ce sentiment qui traverse tous ceux qui croisent mon regard, il n'est pas présent dans les prunelles de nuit. Non bien au contraire, il est remplacé par une chose que je ne connais que trop bien, qui m'est plus que familière : la solitude. Même si je n'avais pas vu ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant, c'est bien cette solitude qui m'a mené jusqu'à lui, qui m'a poussé à venir près de lui, à vouloir le consoler. Comme si j'avais pu sentir que lui et moi partagions cette souffrance. Alors malgré la haine qui transparait dans ses yeux, je parviens à distinguer la solitude qu'il laisse à peine filtrer, et je lui souris. Ce sourire est différent de celui que je laisse voir aux autres. À eux je leur réserve ses sourires éblouissants, qui vous font presque fermer les yeux tellement ils sont forts. Et c'est bien parce qu'ils ferment les yeux qu'ils ne voient pas ce qu'il se cache derrière ces sourires. Le sourire que j'adresse au garçon aux yeux si sombres est un sourire particulier. Pas un sourire éblouissant comme le jour, mais un sourire voilé comme la nuit. Un sourire vrai, un sourire triste, mon premier vrai sourire. Ironique n'est-ce pas, un sourire devrait exprimer la joie. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillent avant que ses sourcils ne viennent se froncer à nouveau, il ne comprend pas. Alors je lui explique :

« Toi aussi, tu es seul. »

Il ne me répond pas et continue juste de me fixer. Et moi je continue de sourire et lui tend la main. Il la regarde mais ne la prend pas.

« Viens, lui dis-je »

Ses orbes nuit se plongent à nouveau dans les mien et je sens sa main saisir la mienne. Je l'entraine avec moi le long du ponton et parcours le chemin en sens inverse, repassant devant l'Académie mais cette fois sans m'arrêter à la balançoire et poursuis jusqu'à l'aire de jeu. Je m'y arrête et son pas se stoppe également. Je le contemple et voit son regard perdu dans le vague, il semble encore plus triste que moi, le pauvre. Je serre sa main plus fort et le mène dans l'herbe où je m'allonge. Je lui fais signe et il m'imite, s'allongeant à ma droite. Alors je lui parle :

« J'aime beaucoup les nuits de pleine lune comme aujourd'hui. C'est dans ces moment que la lune est la plus belle. Avant je trouvais qu'elle me ressemblait, on se cache le jour, on ne sort que la nuit. Mais en fait je ne suis pas comme elle. La lune est blanche, elle brille comme un joyau, pas moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure en te voyant à l'étang. En fait de nous deux, c'est toi qui ressemble le plus à la lune.

Ta peau est blanche comme sa surface, tes cheveux sont noirs comme le vide qui l'entoure et tes yeux profonds comme ses cratères. Tu en as de la chance de ressembler à une chose aussi belle. »

Je me tais et jette un œil vers lui, il semble réfléchir alors je le laisse faire.

« Je n'aime pas la lune. Elle est froide et distante, elle fuit la réalité en ne se montrant pas le jour. J'aurais préféré ressembler au soleil. »

Je souris à ses mots. Je suis comme lui, la journée je me déguise en soleil car moi aussi j'aimerais lui ressembler. Pourtant quoique je fasse, ce soleil ne reste qu'un déguisement et la nuit fait toujours tomber les masques.

« - Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être comme le soleil, avoué-je.

- C'est plus facile pour toi. »

Je le regarde étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Il semble avoir compris mon trouble et ajoute :

« Tu as dit que je ressemblais à la lune, et bien toi tu ressembles au soleil. Tes cheveux ont sa couleur, tes yeux celle du ciel qui l'entoure et ta peau est hâlée par ses rayons. C'est toi qui as de la chance. »

Incrédule face à cette révélation, je ne peux que sourire et cette fois-ci d'un sourire emplit d'une joie sincère. Jamais personne ne m'avait dit ces mots et jamais je n'avais espéré les entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un.

« Tu vois, ton sourire est lumineux comme le soleil, commente-t-il. »

Et à son tour, il sourit. Il est vraiment beau comme ça à sourire de cette manière sous les rayons de la lune. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse avoir un si beau sourire.

« Toi aussi tu peux sourire comme le soleil. »

Nous nous regardons un long moment, toujours immobiles allongés dans l'herbe du parc. Il aurait pu se passer quelques secondes comme une éternité que ça n'aurait rien changé.

« - Je m'appelle Naruto.

- Sasuke. »

* * *

><p>Et encore un OS de fini ! Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux Noël et une bonne année parce que je n'aurais sans doute pas l'occasion de vous le dire d'ici là.<p>

Le meilleur cadeau que je puisse espérer cette année ? Un simple review me suffira =)


End file.
